Kenshin meets Ranma
by kenkao.inukags
Summary: what would happen if kaoru suddenly got taken to the world of ranma, then brought back to her world seeming seconds later, accompanied by the entire neruma gang? btw i don't really bother to use the shift key, so if that bothers you don't read the story.


It was a pretty normal day at the Kamiya dojo. Kenshin was doing the laundry, Kaoru was critiquing Yahiko, and Sanosuke was relaxing, chewing on his fish bone. Everything was as it should be, except for Kaoru's new mirror. Her and Kenshin had gone into town a few days prior and bought a full length mirror, imported from Europe. However, the seeming normal mirror was now glowing a funky shade of, green? Yes, it was glowing green. Kenshin and Kaoru walked towards it to get a better view.

'' Kaoru-dono, is that supposed to happen?'' Kenshin asked.

'' Uh, I don't know Kenshin... do you think it's because it's from Europe?'' she said, not entirely sure of what to expect. However, before they had anymore time to ponder what was happening, the light got brighter and Kaoru disappeared. Kenshin looked around the mirror and couldn't find her anywhere.

'' Kaoru!! Kaoru where are you!'' everyone started yelling, except for Yahiko who used busu(ugly) in place of Kaoru. After about 2 minuets, the mirror started glowing again, and a whole group of people came out of the mirror, including Kaoru, except she was wearing, strange cloths.

'' Kaoru-dono! wha- what are you wearing?'' Kenshin stammered when he saw her. She was wearing short shorts and a tank top that showed off some of her cleavage. She looked down and blushed. '' This is how everyone in Neruma dresses...I couldn't wear the same kimono for a whole year ya know.'' she laughed. Everyone looked at her.

'' Uh, jo-chan, you were only gone for two minuets at the most.'' Sano said, '' but, where were you anyway?''

'' well, like I said before, I was in Neruma, which funny enough, is in the future... two hundred years to be exact.'' she smiled. Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko nearly fainted. '' T-t-two hundred years!?'' Kenshin said, '' That.. how is that possible?''

Kaoru got a disgusted look on her face. '' That stupid pervert Happosai, he did something to a mirror and well, it's a long story and I don't know all the details of it.'' she smiled, '' but, I missed you all so much!'' she said as she ran and hugged Kenshin, he blushed a deep shade of red and lightly hugged her back. '' I was worried, I thought one of my old enemies had kidnapped you... again'' he muttered the last part, ashamed that his past had affected Kaoru. '' Why don't you introduce me to your friends?'' he asked.

Each of the people raised their hands and said their name.

'' I'm Ranma Saotome''

'' And I'm Akane Saotome''

'' Ryoga Hibiki''

'' Nibiki Tendo''

'' Kasumi Tendo''

'' I'm Happosai!'' said a strange looking old man with a bag of girls panties.

'' And I am Tatewaki Kuno, the blue thunder of Furinken Highschool, captain of the kendo club.'' he said. '' I see you carry a sword, are you any good?''

'' Are you kidding? Kenshin's the best swordsmen in all of Japan!'' Yahiko yelled.

Kenshin smiled and looked at all the people. '' It's nice to meet the people who have been keeping Kaoru-dono safe for the last year.. I guess, I am Himura Kenshin, and these are our friends Sanosuke Sagar and Yahiko Miojin.''

Everyone from the Neruma group gasped. '' NO WAY!'' they all yelled. Ranma walked up to Kenshin and started shaking his had. '' Ah man, you have no idea, you're like, living history! Could you do be a favor and put your hair into a high pony tail real quick?!'' he asked excitedly. Reluctantly, after Kaoru gave him ' the look', Kenshin pulled his hair up.

'' Wow! Definately no mistake now, you have to be him, Hitokiri Battosai!'' Kenshin was taken aback. '' If you are from the future, how do you know that name?'' he asked skeptically. They all just smirked. '' Akane, you had your bag with you when we got pulled in, right?'' Akane nodded, and knowing what he was asking, she pulled her history book out.

She looked at Kenshin. '' This is a modern history book for our time, and there are four pages in the section about the bakumatsu/meiji restoration that are devoted solely to Himura Kenshin the Battosai.'' she said as she turned to the first page of the section. There, in big red letters, was '' **Himura Kenshin, Leading Sword of Change**'' Kenshin gaped as he read the passages. They explained everything, from when he was a young boy fighting in the war as a hitokiri, through his days as a wanderer, even his vow to never kill agian. There was a quite a long passage about Shishio, and at the end was a picture of him, with two dates under it. '' Hey, I remmember that picture, Katsura-san wanted all of his top men to get their pictures taken for some reason or another... and what are those two dates? one of them is my birthday... '' he trailed off as realization hit his face, '' It says here that... I'll die in... 69 years... I'll be nearly a hundred years old!'' he exclaimed.

'' Yeah, but you know,'' Ranma continued, '' You are the BEST swordsmen in history! No one even compares!''

Kenshin was astonished, '' Even after two hundred years?'' he said to himself, '' well, shishou is stronger than I am, I've never beaten him in a spar.'' Kenshin told them.

'' But he's not in the history books, you're famous in our time! They sell little action figures of you '' Kaoru giggled and pulled a little doll out of Akane's back pack. '' See kenshin? '' Kenshin looked horrified. '' Why am I famous? All i did was kill people?!'' Kaoru laughed again and hugged kenshin, a little tighter this time, and he hugged her back, tighter as well.

'' YOU WON'T TOUCH KOARU KAMIYA!'' Kuno and Ryoga yelled at same time. '' You may only date the fair Kaoru if you beat her in a match. '' Kuno said smugly.

Kenshin stood up, angry at the thought of harming Kaoru. '' Are you telling me you've tried to hurt Kaoru-dono?'' he growled. Kuno looked up and nodded, '' Not hurt persay, but I've attempted to beat her at a spar in order to date her, yes.'' Kenshins eyes flashed golden as he unsheathed his sword, '' You will not harm kaoru-dono.'' he growled out, '' If you need someone to spar with, then I'll spar with you.'' Kuno looked scared, but stood up none the less. '' I, Tatawaki Kuno, accept your challenge, and the winner will get to date with Kaoru.''

I will no accept your terms, she will date who she wants to, whenever she wantes to. '' He said as he sank into stance for the battojutsu.'' Your move'' he said in a cold voice that sent shivers down everyones spines.

'' Kuno you idiot! He's the best swordsmen in all of Japan! and he's practically in his prime right now!'' Ranma yelled. Akane just shook her head, and Kaoru looked frightended. '' You guys, Kenshin could seriously hurt him! Like, more than what Ranma does to him everyday!'' Akane started to look worried as well, but Ranma just looked neutral, if not happy. '' ah, let him get what's coming to him... It's obvious he likes you, and it does say in the boo-'' Akane cut him off, '' Idiot! they can't know! why do you think we covered that part up!'' Kaoru looked at the curiously, but decided to just let it go.

Meanwhile, Kuno had launched his assault on Kenshin.

As Kuno ran, Kenshin slowly stood up and took his hand off his sheath, and as soon as Kuno got close, he doged to the left, grabbed his arm, and widened his legs, '' Your stance is pathetic, who ever taught you doesn't know how to handle a sword properly, widen your stance, bring your arms down, and bend your knees more.. no no don't turn your feet out, straight ahead if your taking this stance.'' the corrections went on a while until Kenshin gave up and left to prepare dinner, grumbling about no talent kids disrespecting Kaoru.

TBC...


End file.
